Ep 686 (21 Jan 1991)
Synopsis Fresh from her verbal attack on Michael, Sally is outside the house. A furious Pippa tells her to apologise to him but she refuses. Back in the house, Ben offers to try and sell the gypsy van. He'll stick a "For Sale" sign on it and bring it out onto the road. Pippa apologises to Michael for Sally's outburst. Michael thinks he's not going to get an easy time from Haydn either and that the two youngsters could make life pretty rough for them. Pippa reassures him that she's old enough to choose her own friends. Blake is still fuming over his break-up with Sophie and won't talk to her. He takes to the sea on his surfboard, leaving her on the beach. It's obvious he won't be coming back to the shore until she goes away. In the diner, Bobby tells Carly that she'll be coming back to work shortly. Soon Carly will be out of work again. She brings a toasted sandwich out to Haydn and jokes that his father has managed to turn a 2 hour drive into a 2 day expedition. Still, it's good way to kick-start a romance. Pippa tries to talk to Sally again as she tries to find something in the pantry. She tells her that there could come a time when she and Michael decide they want to be more than friends. Sally doesn't hear most of what Pippa said because she walks out without saying a word. Back at the diner, Carly ribs Pippa about her trip away and says she hasn't seen her as happy in ages. Pippa agrees that that everything is going great - apart from Sally. Ben puts the van up for sale. Sally is hanging around with him and he brings up the subject of Pippa and Michael with her. She says she doesn't like him and that if he's such a good bloke, why did he leave his wife and kids? Ben's comment that not all marriages work out falls on deaf ears. Back at their caravan, Michael has to deal with a tetchy Haydn. He says he's thinking about how his mum would react if she found out. Michael reminds him that there's no chance he and his mother will be getting back together again. Haydn tells him that as soon as his mum comes back from overseas, he'll be gone. Then he admits he sort of likes Summer Bay and he'll miss Sophie. Good relationships are hard to find. Michael picks up on that point and says he's disappointed that he doesn't wish the same happiness for him. Ben asks Sally how she'd feel if Pippa had bad-mouthed him and tried to stop him from marrying Carly. His point seems to have hit home and he tells Sal that she's going to have to wish Pippa well. When someone you care about falls in love with someone else, it's important they get your approval and that you show you care. Karen accuses Blake of making mileage out of his break-up. She also points out that after what he'd put himself through over their mum's death, he should be the last person to be behaving like his is now. He apologises to Sophie and they agree to be friends again. He's not going to treat Haydn like a best mate though. The price of the gypsy van is now down to $100 due to a lack of interest. Jake Wood who lives nearby comes to look at the van. He convinces Ben to come to the pub with him. Ben sends Sally to talk to Pippa. Sally repeats to Pippa, almost word for word, what Ben had said to her. She tells Pippa that if she wants to go out with Michael, that's up to her and she wishes her the best. It's obvious she's still not happy though. Ben comes back, having sold the van. He starts to tell Pippa the story of what happened but they're interrupted by Sally's shouts. There is a goat in the garden, eating the sheets. This appears to be the deal Ben struck with Mr Wood... Cast Main cast *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett Guest cast *Jake Wood - Frankie Davidson Writer - Ysabelle Dean Director - Michael Offer Prev Ep Ep 685 (16 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 687 (22 Jan 1991) Category:1991 episodes.